1hour, 47 minutes and a Scrabble.
by Little green
Summary: Hiya! My first real fluff... Sorry! That must be the "Christmas effect"!! Don't worry, I post the lemonpie 8 tomorrow, this just the "mushy hour"! Pleeez R&R and tell me if I should stick to humorous fics!


Hello people! Along with the rest, here's a short, little fluff-thing I had in mind. It's still a bit humorous, though it's my first "real" non-humorous fic! Pleeeez don't flame me! I thought Christmas was coming soon, so, a little bit of mushy romance (But not too serious... I have no talent for serious and romantic fics...) I'll post the lemon pie 8 tomorrow, so, here's to make you wait! Not hentai, it doesn't bite, no character ends in a wheelchair... Probably the "sweetest" thing I've ever written! ^_^; Hope you'll like it and that the characters are not too OOC, pleez, R&R and tell me if you think it's barely readable and that I should stick to totally humorous fics! ;_;

_________________________________________________________

Disclaimer :   
I don't own GW yet... BUT TREIZE IS GONNA STEAL IT FOR MEEEE!!!!! BWUAAUAUAUAHAHAH!!!!!!

Warning : This fic contains extremely mushy/sappy material! Read at your own risks!!

_________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


1 hour, 47 minutes   
and a Scrabble...   
  
  
  


"Fine..."

Dorothy sighed as she leaned back against the cold metal of the hangar's huge doors. She had given up pacing back and forth, since it -truly- led her nowhere, and since the sight of the obnoxiously calm arabian had eventually made her feel queasy. That wasn't unnerving. That was simply unbearable. The way he showed no sign of panic. He should have panic. They were gonna die. And, on top of that, the fact that he hadn't moved from the pile of sacks where he had been sitting for almost twenty minutes made it looked like she was the one panicking.   
She levelled her glare slowly to the aforesaid arabian, who was still waiting patiently. Waiting for what? She knew he usually displayed an innocence which tended to stupidity, but still... He couldn't be blind enough to think that the others would risk their lives and threaten the mission only to save them... When it was entirely their fault if they were trapped here like rats.

No.

It was HIS fault.

The bloodthirst never left her expression as she approached the pile, the only thing that kept him safe.

For now.

"Will you, please, stop giving me that idiotic sanctimonious smile, come down, and face YOUR mistake like a man?!"

"As far as I'm concerned, I made no mistake, and if I did, you did it with me... Voluntarily." Quatre replied, not making a single move to leave his perch.

"W... WHAT?! I never agreed to follow you! You ruined my mission!"

"I didn't." He stated. "This base was supposed to be infiltrated and destroyed, and it's gonna be."

"But..." Dorothy said, wishing for a gun or something, "We. Are. Inside. The BASE!"

"I'm sorry." He sighed.

"Sorry? You're sorry?! It's all your fault! And, now, I'm stuck here with you!" She replied, disdain obvious in her voice.

"I don't mind dying with you..." He answered, somewhat amused by her current lack of self-control... So "Un-catalonia" like.

"Well, I MIND dying here with you!!" She shouted.

His expression hardened suddenly, nothing like like a Yuy-death-glare or a Chang-justice-glare, but enough to make Dorothy swallow what she was about to bawl and stare at him warily.   
He stood up, with a decided look on his face and jumped off the pile, landing easily and smoothly on the concrete floor, which caused Dorothy to realize something :   
Her situation could have been described as 'She was stuck in an ageless base with a pathetic weakling', but it could very well turn into 'she was trapped in a dark underground base, alone and disarmed, with a moody Gundam pilot.', which was a far more upsetting thought...

He took a few steps so he was facing her, at arm distance, and she backed off instinctively, trying to seem 'natural' while her eyes scanned the huge hangar for any means of escape or defense. 'Funny, she thought, how promiscuity creates tension...'

He looked at her right in the eyes, before speaking slowly, as if he was lecturing, almost... -Her mind cringed at the thought- Paternally. "I did what I thought was right, there weren't supposed to be any civilians in this base."

Despite her uneasiness, Dorothy collected her proud and snorted "There weren't supposed to be any preventers either."

"..."

Reassured by his silence, she grew bold, "... And it seems that none of your friends thought it was part of their mission, or even useful, to evacuate those civilians. She was grinning, now, ready for the last blow, "... As a conclusion, I should add that if they didn't think the lives of women and children were worth the risk... Well, you better worry, because there's only your god left... To save us."

She stood proudly, akimbo, expecting a dejected sigh or simply another silence, and she almost fell, when, as he looked up, she saw that he was beaming angelically. Again. 'Please... Give him a cowl, anything!' She thought, ready to scream if she saw that 'sadistic-smug-little-idiotic-smile' ever again.

"I won." He stated.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You just made the proof of my theory. You're gonna die here because you helped me evacuate them. I told you were kinder than me." He explained with a childish smile.

"I didn't help you!!!" She bawled. That was beyond anything she could hear.

"You did."

"I was trying to complete MY mission." She muttered.

"Then, how come you've been trapped too when Heero and Miss Po activated the security system? This is a sheer lack of professionalism, don't you think?" He answered. His tone was still friendly, but the sarcasm betrayed a touch of irritation.

He found her puerile.

He dared.

There was no answer, but the sound of her hand coming into contact with his cheek resounded in the whole hangar.

"We have exactly 1 hour, 47 minutes and 21... No, 20 seconds before this base and every Mobile Suit it contains, explodes. We have no way of escaping and no way to warn our respective employers that we are INSIDE. I agree we could fight, but you won't stand a chance in a bare-hand fight, so, WHAT...?"

Dorothy felt her cheeks grow hot under his patient gaze. Was he... Scolding her? She couldn't find anything to answer and a second slap was out of question, so she kept silent, Watching him 'explore' the hangar. Actually, there was almost nothing, and she sighed when she caught him rummaging through a small shell on the wall.

"What do you expect to find, Winner...? A magical escape guide??" She asked. She needed to bite, she had just realized that the fear of death, the real fear was slowly crawling inside her, under her skin... And aggressiveness was the only thing that release her tension.

He turned, brandishing an old green box victoriously and smiled sweetly. Again. A cowl. Now.   
As he approached, she saw more clearly what, exactly, he had found and felt like fainting. Could one man be that stupid? To Dorothy Catalonia the answer was : No.

"Tell me this is a prank... We're gonna die, at the age of seventeen, and you want us to spend the last minutes of our lives... PLAYING SCRABBLE???" She shouted.

Quatre waited patiently for her to finish her outburst, wondering if he would ever hear anything again with his left ear, and opened the box, proceeding to take seven letters. Dorothy watched him with a disgusted look on her face. No. She wouldn't! No way!!

"Quit it! And instead, tell me how long we have left!" She snapped, glancing at her wrist, from where her watch had probably fallen while she was running.

He looked up, still smiling, and stood up. Dorothy stared at him with curiosity as he took off his watch... And gasp in horror as he dropped it intently on the ground, before crushing it with his foot.

"But... God... You're nuts!!"

"Do you really want to count the seconds?" He asked, his face suddenly serious.

Once again, unable to answer and wondering if he was really sane, she sat down. This was unbelievable... They wouldn't even know when... When...

She watched him carefully. He didn't seem to mind at all the fact that they were now "blind" and had started to form a first word on the old cardboard. Then he stopped, removing it, and gave her letters.

"You begin." He said, pushing the cardboard towards her.

"I thought I had made myself clear. I won't play." She grunted, frowning.

"This held more of a statement than anything else, you know..." He answered, still smiling.

It was ridiculous. He wasn't actually going to force her to play Scrabble. No. Yes? Confused, and trying to keep her pride, she glanced disdainfully at the small plastic letters, and she played.   


**S**

**P**

**A**

**C**

**E**

"See... That wasn't so difficult!" He said laughing.

And, as he bent down to make a word, she wondered if a small plastic 'B' could constitute a lethal weapon...   


**S**

**P**

**A**

**C**

**E**

**S**

**H**

**I**

**P**

"You stole my word."   
"I didn't."   
"You stole it!"   
"I enriched it."   
"..."   


**S**

**P**

**A**

**C**

**E**

**S**

**H**

**I**

**P**

**T**

**A**

**B**

She grinned proudly as a look of uneasiness appeared on his features too... At long last. She couldn't help but feel a sort of twinge in her chest when she noticed that there was also a certain sadness in those blue green pools, but she prefered ignore it and waited for him to play.   


**S**

**P**

**A**

**C**

**E**

**S**

**H**

**I**

**P**

**T**

**C**

**A**

**C**

**B**

**I**

**D**

**E**

**N**

**T**

Quatre looked at her right in the eyes as he laid each letter, expecting something, anything...

Dorothy glared at the offending word. This wasn't right, it wasn't about playing anymore, and, as always, she hated and feared what he tried to explore. It had to stop. And she'd make sure of it. She picked up one single letter and laid it.   


**S**

**P**

**A**

**C**

**E**

**S**

**H**

**I**

**P**

**T**

**C**

**A**

**C**

**B**

**I**

**D**

**E**

**N**

**O**

**T**

He gazed at her sadly, his eyes boring into hers, seeking an answer, but she steeled herself. She didn't care about winning the game. What mattered now was the scene under it all... And behind the small plastic letters, she felt like she was in a -very- familiar place, a place called Libra... Except that this time, she would win. He wouldn't make her cry.

Not ready to give up yet, Quatre took a few letters and laid another word, watching her reaction intently.   


**P**

**A**

**S**

**P**

**A**

**C**

**E**

**S**

**H**

**I**

**P**

**T**

**C**

**T**

**A**

**C**

**B**

**I**

**D**

**E**

**N**

**O**

**T**

She felt a tear threaten to roll down her pale cheek and hold it back successfully. So he knew about her father... And so? He had no right to torture her like that, she thought. She started to wonder if he hadn't planned it all from the start, why else would he have insisted so much on playing that stupid game? Feeling an old anger boiling inside her, she laid her next word with a warning glare.   


**P**

**A**

**I**

**N**

**A**

**S**

**P**

**A**

**C**

**E**

**S**

**H**

**I**

**P**

**T**

**C**

**T**

**A**

**C**

**B**

**I**

**D**

**E**

**N**

**O**

**T**

"Am I supposed to understand that you're gonna hurt me? Or am I supposed to understand that... That, whatever you said or did, you never managed to stop the pain?" He stated, more than he asked, trapping her with a gaze that read way too easily in her grey-blue eyes...

Dorothy turned an interesting shade of white, at his next sentence, and was about to get up and go pout in the farthest corner of the hangar, when he caught her hand in a gentle, but firm grip.

"I didn't play."   


**P**

**A**

**I**

**N**

**A**

**S**

**P**

**A**

**C**

**E**

**S**

**H**

**I**

**P**

**T**

**C**

**T**

**R**

**A**

**C**

**E**

**B**

**I**

**S**

**D**

**E**

**E**

**N**

**N**

**O**

**T**

**T**

That was it. Her previous pain and embarassement gave place to a sheer rage. She kicked the nauseous cardboard with her feet swiftly, before standing up and yelling, "Present?! PRESENT?!! Who do you think you are?? My present?!! Then, wake up, Winner!! We're gonna end up like confettis!! And we don't even know when!!"

"I'm not responsible for this, YOU said it." He answered, standing up as well and smiling faintly.

"Said what...??" Dorothy asked, warily. One more trick, and she was gonna try to kill him, no matter his physical strenghth...

"Do you think I'm your present?"

She blushed furiously. Why couldn't she win? She wasn't weak. She was sure that she wasn't weak.

He leaned closer, slowly. "Why won't you answer me?"

She wouldn't be weak. No. Or maybe a little...

His voice became a whisper, as he inched closer and closer. "... Answer me..." His lips were almost grazing hers, now, and even if she had known the answer to his question, she probably wouldn't have be able to voice it, as her breath was caught in her throat.   
He tilted his head slowly, and, before he made her surroundings spin and blur with a tender kiss, she managed to whisper, "... Winner... I truly hate you..."

As he deepened the kiss, she thought her knees were simply gone, to have a walk or something, which wasn't a problem at all, since he held her so close that she didn't really need to stand, actually.   
She was almost surprised, and certainly disappointed, when they had to break the sweet exploration to breathe.

He looked down at her with the satisfied smile of a Duo who just opened a bag of twinkies, and whispered in her ear, his warm breath tickling her, "Well... I doubt we have more than five minutes left now... So we better leave, don't you think, my Lady?"

She was a bit dazed and it took her a few seconds to understand the words he had just said. Had he just said...

"... Leave?? Quatre..."

"Well... I guess it was safer to help the civilians evacuate... And keep Heero's code for the security-system..." He answered sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

"... Pardon?"

"Ahem... Shall we run, now?" He said, rather nervously.

They could hear that the last count down had started and, in a few minutes, the place would be... Warm, to say the least.   
She kept imagining all the ways she could make him suffer to take her revenge, as they ran through the base. Dorothy felt a little bit more mad each time he opened one of those damned doors with his f... Uhm, with Heero's code.   
The last door "made a fuss" and they thought that the time had really come for them to leave this world, fortunatly, no, actually. But they definitely learned to fly, for a few seconds, as the explosion blew them like leaves.

They sat in the sand, watching the remnants of the explosion, the black smoke filling the hair and the enormous hole in the desert's white stones.

"Are you still mad...?? I mean... I care about you... Dorothy, please, talk to me..."

"I care too... I care a lot... BUT YOU ARE SO DEAD!!!"   
  
  
  


* * *

Oooohh the sappiness!! As Cherry-chan would say! Well, pleez, R&R! Luv ya all!! That was my sappiness time! ^_^>   
[Treize : _cries while munching his carrots_> Booooh!!]


End file.
